Tan Solo Es Saber Amarla
by Lota Blues
Summary: Es abrazarla, mirarla, bailar con ella, hacer un alboroto para terminar en risas y besos. Es tocarla, cuidarla, quererla...


_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para materializar mi imaginación._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tan Solo Es Saber Amarla_

 _[Capítulo Único]_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha siente muchas cosas por Hinata Hyuga. No solo es amor romántico, sino también respeto, admiración, felicidad. Sin embargo, no se puede negar que el amor tiene un peso colosal en el asunto.

Ahora mismo él podría morir por ella, porque lo merece, porque ha sabido ganarse su cariño, porque le ha puesto la vida en rosa. Pero al principio las cosas no eran así. Ahora Sasuke piensa que Hinata es la muchacha más guapa y delicada que pudo haberse encontrado, aunque antes no sintiera nada especial por ella.

Al inicio Hinata Hyuga era una chica normal. Hermosa, educada, pero nada fuera de lo usual, aún no era capaz de despertar alguna emoción en el Uchiha. Eran compañeros de clase, ambos colaboraban en la tesis de doctorado de uno de sus profesores titulares. Salían juntos para investigar, frecuentaban la biblioteca, se hablaban lo justo y necesario; nunca hubo algo más.

Pero el ser humano no puede vivir demasiado tiempo encerrado en su propio refugio. Él mismo descubre que puede ahogarse o ser una víctima más de la monotonía.

La introvertida —inusitadamente valiente— Hinata Hyuga fue la primera en realizar una pregunta distante a los asuntos académicos,dándole un punto de partida al destino.

—¿Te resulta complicado ofrecer una sonrisa?

Una pregunta que, sin lugar a dudas, cambió todo el curso de la historia. A partir de ese momento Sasuke dejaba de ser como un extraño para Hinata. A partir de ese momento Hinata descubría que Sasuke era una persona bastante interesante. Ella pudo saber que él era amable. Él pudo saber que ella era dulce.

Y así pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses y en algún momento surgió algo bonito entre los dos. Con Hinata el muchacho tenía la oportunidad de ser cariñoso. Con Sasuke la muchacha tenía la oportunidad de sentir ese cariño. Y ofrecerlo también, en el instante que fuera necesario.

Sasuke ha descubierto que Hinata se ha convertido en algo especial y las cosas especiales merecen un trato cuidadoso. Sasuke antes no sabía amar, pero ya que ha aprendido no se atreve a meter la pata.

Y para amar a Hinata hay que tener… cierta habilidad.

No es que ella literalmente sea de oro o sea la mujer más colosal del universo, pero es una en un millón y Sasuke tiene la dicha de poseerla para él. No puede perderla. No puede darse la libertad de echarlo todo por la borda. Mejor es ser agradecido con la vida, que al menos ha sido bondadosa en ofrecerle un ángel -y bien sabemos que la vida es dura-.

Sasuke lo hace simple. Hinata es una fémina que logra ser feliz con cosas sencillas, cosas que estén cargadas con la más bella de las intenciones.

Cuando ella prepara café y el aroma es capaz de deleitar a los más indiferentes del mundo, él se acerca con sigilo y con las manos acaricia sus caderas hasta envolverla en un abrazo cálido que logra sobresaltarla. Ella sonríe, se desconcentra un poco de lo que hace y cierra los ojos ante cada beso que Sasuke deposita en su nuca. Lo hace lento, suave, con ternura y Hinata prácticamente alucina. No puede pensar en nada más que el chico que le quiere de esa forma.

Es afectivo. Es algo que Sasuke hace cada día cuando Hinata cocina, sacude los muebles o simplemente observa el horizonte a través de la ventana.

Cuando están de turno nocturno y él se recuesta a la pared, satisfecho por salvar la vida de alguien pero al mismo tiempo cansado por el largo día que le ha tocado, ella le observa con esos ojos de color extraño cual perfecto, intentando reconfortarle de lejos.

Él sonríe y se convence más de que ella es demasiado buena animándolo, incluso con simples gestos. Y siente que debe ser recíproco de alguna forma.

Por eso, al llegar a casa, él espera a que ella se quede absorta con algo —quizá ese pintoresco comercial televisivo sobre labiales— y se acerca a su oído.

—¿Qué mira mi princesa?

Y ella se asusta, pero ríe luego y él la abraza sin perder tiempo, esta vez con algo más de posesión. Ella se sonroja.

—¿Necesitas otro labial?

—No me haría mal —le responde ella, besándole el dorso de la mano—. No, Sasu, solo veo los comerciales.

—¿Por qué no vamos al cine? —propone el muchacho—. _Un Viaje en el Tiempo_ está siendo estreno en todo Estados Unidos.

—Sasuke, hoy tuviste un día tan intenso…

—Ver una peli es lo más relajante que quiero hacer ahora mismo. Pero te necesito conmigo.

Y Hinata le mira con dulzura, tratando de comprender qué pasa en esa terca cabecita que tiene su chico.

—Aunque… si estás muy cansada…

—Dame media hora, ¿de acuerdo? —concuerda ella, tocándole la nariz con afecto—.

—Procura ponerte labial rojo.

Hinata le observa con ligera picardía, Sasuke solo le guiña un ojo.

Pero existen otras maneras en las que Sasuke ama a Hinata. Puede ser utilizando el amanecer de sábado para tramar algo. Puede despertar a Hinata con un par de besos y agarrarle la mano para levantarla de la cama, haciéndola correr hasta la sala. Él enciende el jazz —a veces un foxtrot—, besa a Hinata, la mira por unos segundos y extiende la mano. Ella su acaricia un mechón de pelo y con algo de timidez pero visible contentura acepta la mano de Sasuke y ambos comienzan un baile enérgico que saca unas cuantas carcajadas.

—Cuida mis pies, por favor —le pide Hinata—.

Él solo la pega más a su cuerpo y simula movimientos más exagerados. No le pisa los dedos, pero a veces parece que lo va a hacer, recibiendo asesinas —divertidas— miradas de su novia.

Algunas tardes en las que no hay nada que hacer o sobra el tiempo libre, Sasuke se vuelve más entusiasta y tiene deseos de hacer un desastre en la cocina. Un desastre entretenido. Solo requiere de Hinata, una receta y ánimo de alegría.

Pueden ser pastelillos, tortas, batidos. Algo que involucre torpezas, risas, disposición y peleas con harina o leche en polvo. Al final el sitio se debe inundar en una gran carcajada y Sasuke debe besar apasionadamente a su chica, literalmente saboreando unos labios embarrados de harina endulzada y leche. La sensación es espectacular y Hinataes capaz de sentirse amada.

Pero hay ocasiones en las que Sasuke está más exhausto de lo habitual, aunque no pretende que eso rompa ninguna vibra positiva dentro del apartamento y hace un esfuerzo —porque Hinata lo merece— para compartir con ella lo que resta de la noche. Pero le agrega un poco de diversión al asunto. Compra unas cervezas y luego de estacionar el auto, sube al noveno piso. No saca las llaves, prefiere golpear un poco con los nudillos hasta que su chica le abre le abre la puerta.

—¿Amor? —pronuncia ella—.

Sasuke le enseña las cervezas y la muchacha comprende todo. Le acaricia aquellos azabaches cabellos y se aparta para dejarle pasar.

—Ha sido un día…

—¿Apasionante? —le ayudó ella con ánimo de burlarse un poco—.

—Sí, ha sido apasionante —admite el muchacho para luego besar la frente de su chica—. Pero también duro. Ha sido un día extremadamente duro. Siete largas cirugías, Hinata, imagínate. Estoy hecho mierda.

—Pues… a beber se ha dicho.

—Eso, nena, justamente eso.

Y ambos se acurrucan en el sofá, comienzan a beber y a conversar sobre cualquier cosa que no sea trabajo. Hinata le relata todo lo ocurrido en el almuerzo que ha tenido con sus viejas amigas de la secundaria. A ella le emociona hablar sobre esas señoritas porque realmente las extrañaba y está feliz de reencontrarlas más guapas y simpáticas que antes.

Sasuke le escucha atentamente, comparte su alegría y le hace preguntas, la incita a continuar platicando. Porque escuchar a Hinata es deleitante. Ella posee el tono justo, las palabras correctas, la dicción adecuada. Siempre es bueno escucharla, como también es bueno saber que es hermosa y que ese vestido negro para dormir no cubre todo lo que debería y que Sasuke ha concluido con su tercera cerveza y siente que ha recuperado un porciento de energía.

Por eso se le escapa el primer tacto —un beso en los labios— y luego el segundo —una caricia en su pierna— y después un tercero —bajando los tirantes de Hinata— y luego otro más y otro y otro…

¿Y quién es Hinata para oponerse a eso? Sí, le avergüenza un poco, pero no es algo que no haya pasado antes. Con el tiempo ha aprendido a manejarlo y comenzar a disfrutarlo.

Sasuke quiere amar a Hinata y ella también le quiere amar a él. Solo hay que besar, tocar, redescubrir, desear, suspirar, gemir y sentir que el corazón late a mil por hora en cuanto existe una embestida, que el cuerpo tiembla por un deseo tan demandante como hermoso. Tan sucio y tan puro al mismo tiempo, con todo lo salvaje y dulce que necesita.

Aún así es una manera de amar.

Después de calurosos minutos y respiraciones agitadas, Sasuke es capaz de sentir que ha experimentado ese tipo de felicidad eufórica que bien se guarda para su corazón e intenta expresar con nimias palabras. Hinata descansa sobre su pecho, afectuosamente acariciándole el firme abdomen y emocionada por hacer el amor una vez más con su chico serio y mágico. Porque es un placer experimentarlo todo con él. Realmente vale la pena.

Y entonces Sasuke le susurra unas palabras que se han convertido en religión todo el tiempo que ha convivido con ella. Se las dice con suavidad, sabiendo que Hinata estará feliz por escucharlas una vez más.

—Gracias por ser mi princesa —pronuncia—. Te amo.

Y Hinata se eriza, experimentando con más comodidad lo que es el amor, justamente al lado de su príncipe azul, sintiendo su respiración, oliendo su esencia, siendo parte de sus hábitos y escuchando palabras bonitas de aquel que, años atrás, no era capaz de sonreírle, pero que con el tiempo supo enamorarla.

Y también amarla. Solo es cuestión de saber hacerlo, lo cual no es improbable cuando el corazón está involucrado.

—Fue un placer —ella le contesta dulcemente—. Yo también te amo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _HEY, YOU!_

 _Gracias por leer este one-shot que he escrito con mucho amor por la creación literaria. Espero que les haya gustado, coméntenme lo que deseen, por favor y díganme qué piensan, qué les pareció. Con gusto estaré aquí, dispuesta a seguir creando historias para que sean felices, al menos un poquito. Ha sido un placer escribir para ustedes._

 _Cuídense, ¿sí?_

 _A Bientôt!_

 _NiceBludger_


End file.
